


New Year Explosion

by later2nite, Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later2nite/pseuds/later2nite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: New Years Eve in Pittsburgh - will Justin be chosen as Brian's midnight trick?
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	New Year Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 1.

Justin sat at Debbie’s table, deep in concentration with his eyes slightly squinted and the tip of his tongue peeking out between his lips. Not even registering Brian’s approach until he dropped his head on his shoulder, Justin leaned into Brian’s touch and held up the drawing he’d been working on. 

Brian studied the detailed sketch of the view from his bedroom, complete with their bare feet resting together in the foreground. “Not bad.” 

“I was thinking we could hang it over your bed.” Justin grinned when Brian stared at him in disbelief. “What are you doing here?” 

“Waiting for Mikey.” Brian’s hand slid down to Justin’s lap. Lifting his tee shirt’s hem, he stroked his soft skin. “You’re hot.”

“Any regrets about promising him you wouldn’t fuck me in his mother’s house?” 

Brian licked Justin’s neck and nibbled at his ear. “What do you think?” His fingers crept inside Justin’s jeans after he popped his fly open. 

“Vic’s in the living room.” 

“He’s probably got his camera ready.”

“Deb will be down soon. I heard her getting out of the shower a few minutes ago.”

“Way to kill the moment, Sunshine.” Brian squeezed Justin’s dick and buttoned his jeans back up, but he leaned forward to trace figure eights on his inner thighs until Justin’s breath hitched and he started to squirm. 

“Hi, honey!” Debbie burst into the kitchen wearing her bright red slacks, yellow blouse, and rainbow scarf around her neck. “Michael said you were meeting here before you go out.”

Brian smiled at her. “You look fancy tonight, Deb.” 

“Thank you.” She twirled around for him. “Vic and I are going to Woody’s. Are you gonna be there, too?”

“Probably.” 

“What about you, Justin?” 

Justin eyed Brian. His face fell when Brian didn’t notice him. “I don’t have any plans. Guess I’ll just stay home and watch TV or play video games.” 

“Have you decided on your midnight trick yet?” 

“Won’t know till I see him.” 

“Midnight trick?” Justin repeated, one side of his face scrunched up.

“The lucky guy who’ll ring in the new year with him,” Vic explained. 

Justin shook his head and picked up his pencil again, only to flinch and drop it when Deb let out an excited shriek as her son stepped through the door. “She talked to him on the phone less than a half hour ago,'' he told Brian, who huffed out a laugh.

Unfazed by the commotion, Michael hugged his mother tightly before he turned to Brian. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, I guess it’s time to grace the clubs with my presence.” Brian zipped his black leather jacket and slipped his gloves on. “You coming, Justin?” 

“Oh!” Justin scrambled to the door before Brian could change his mind. 

\----------

Justin checked his watch again. Eleven fifty-seven. Guessing Brian wouldn't be out of the back room in time to crown him his midnight trick, Justin was just about to accept a nice-looking guy’s invitation to dance when he felt Brian gripping his arm. “What are you doing?!”

Brian steered him through a door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY. “Shut up and climb the stairs.” 

“Who let us in here?” 

“I fucked the janitor at the gym last week.” 

“Of course, you did.” 

Whisking an emergency exit open, Brian yanked Justin out onto the roof with him. “It’s about to start.”

“What’s about to start?” 

“That.” He turned Justin around just as the first flash of fireworks lit up the sky. 

Justin inched closer to Brian. Gazing into the dark, he waited for the next explosion, doing his best during the ten minute display to remember every hue and shape for later reproduction on canvas. 

“Do you have it all memorized?”

Nodding, Justin rose to his tiptoes and kissed Brian as the final bang sounded and a veil of silver stars rained down all around them. “Happy New Year,” he whispered against Brian’s lips.


End file.
